Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 1: Glasscock
'Dis Raps for Hire, Season 2, Episode 1 '''is the first ''Dis Raps of Season 2 and the 11th Dis Rap in the series. Lloyd helps BliinD21 with some bullies who make fun of him for his last name, Glasscock. It was released on March 11th, 2013. This is also the first appearance of Lloyd's CD salesman ego, Vinny Squiggliaddi. Message My last name is Glasscock. I'm so sick of the shit everyone at my school gives me on a day-to-day basis. They ask me questions like "Does it ever break?" and "Does it hurt to have sex?" Well, last time i checked, my reproductive organs are as flesh and blood as everyone else. One time, some guy even walked up to me and handed me a condom, but then took it back, saying "Never mind, you'll just pop it anyways." Please, please, please, epicLLOYD, tell everyone to PISS OFF. Lyrics It makes me wanna scream CAPS lock, and break kids, Who trash talk Glasscock on a day to day basis, I vacation a few weeks, I gotta come back to this? It's the type of thing that only Dis Raps can fix, BliinD21, he ain't to keen to come, To school with these dudes always offering condoms, I hear your please, please, please, and I'm here to help, You tell some dude to keep his rubbers and go fuck hisself! Say, you can take an art class, and glassblow me, homie, Last time I checked, y'all inspected my junk too closely, Does it break? Does it hurt? You're so curious, Tell you what, stuff my balls into your mouth for some lunch, Give my reproductive organs a suck until they bust a nut, Then ask my knot directly whether or not they're made of flesh and blood, Call me Glasscock, and when I clutch my crotch, I see your bling and rocks, and take 'em up a notch, Y'all circle my my style like vultures, Cause when I drop my draws, I'm hung like an ice sculpture, Thick and solid, I'm clear and ballin', ooh, Gotta see through tube like porn stars use, And plus, not for nothing with the ladies, I'm nice, I just utter my full name, and I break the ice, That's right, Glassssscock, you fuckin' own that shit, There's a million boring pricks all named John Smith, To you weiners and wangs, and all you boys named Sue, Say your name with pride, too, nothing else you could do, These folks making tired jokes, yo, it's just sad, Cause your cock's the size of a shot glass, maaaan, I get it, I mean it, I could see how that'd shrink your self esteem, To the size of your tiny little penis, And you think it's nothing, taking shots daily like that, But it's the type of thing that drives a cat to grab a gat and shoot back, And that sucks, so y'all keep your big traps shut, Dig down in your guts and man up for once, Just remember who the message is from, Glasscock, And a raging EpicLLOYD as the mascot, Booyaka! Trivia *This is the first Dis Raps For Hire of Season 2. *This is the first time where Lloyd's clients' letter is read to the viewer. *This is technically the second battle where he disses a whole school, or at least a big part of one. *In this video, Lloyd tries to sell his CD in a funny way. Gallery Vinny.png|Lloyd as Vinny Squiggliaddi|link=Vinny Squiggliaddi Glasscok.png|The text title for the rap. 302512 465078296894132 654675658 n.jpg|The title card. Category:Lloyd Ahlquist Category:Dis Raps for Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season Two